A night to remember
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: The school dance is coming up, and jack and kim want to go with eachother, but when jack gets asked before kim asked him, kim asks another guy to go with her, will the end up being eachothers dates? Follow the cute yet funny story of a night to remember...
1. Chapter 1

(At the dojo, Kim walks in)

Kim. Hey guys! Sorry I'm late.

Jack: it's cool.

Jerry: we weren't doing anything anyway.

Rudy: there you are Kim! Where were you?

Kim: sorry Rudy, got held up at school.

Rudy: it's fine, just make sure it don't happen again.

Kim: ok

Eddie: so, what's the big announcement at school kim?

Kim: you'll just have to wait and see!

(The next day at school)

P.A: attention students, we will be having a dance this Friday, it's guys ask girls. That's all for now.

Jerry: whoa! A dance? Swag! I'm gonna ask Kelsey

Eddie: I thought she wasn't talking to you

Jerry: so, I'm still gonna.

Milton:(looks at jack) jack...JACK!(claps his hands)

Jack: what? Oh sorry, zoned out...

Milton: so jack, who are you gonna ask?

Jack: I don't know yet(looks at Kim)

Milton: why did you just glance at Kim? Holy christmas nuts! Jack likes Kim!

Jack:(high pitched voice) what?

Milton: oh come on jack! We all know ya do!

Jack: (bell rings) we should probably get to class now(fast walks away)

Eddie: he so likes her

Jerry and Milton; yep

i know this is short, but I didn have much time to write it. Hope you like! :)


	2. Chapter 2: finding dates

(A day before the dance, jack is at his locker)

Kim: hey jack!

Jack: oh hey kim! What's up?

Kim: oh nothing, hey jack can I ask you something?

Jack: sure.

Kim: well, I was wondering if you would wan-

Lindsey: hey jack!

Jack: hey Lindsey

(Kim stands there with a disgusted look)

Lindsey: you wanna be my date to the dance?

Jack: sure!

Lindsey: sweet! Pick me up at seven

Jack: okay bye!

Lindsey: bye jacky!(looks at kim) ugh

Jack: so kim, what did you wanna ask me?

Kim: what? Oh nevermind

Jack: okay see you later

Kim: bye

(Kim's POV)

Man, I was gonna ask him! Ugh I hate Lindsey! Hey, there's Brody! I'll ask him!

Kim: hey Brody'

Brody: hey kim!

Kim: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow with me.

Brody: sure I'd love to! Ill pick you up at seven

Kim: Kay;) bye brody!

Brody: bye kim:)

(At the dojo)

Jerry: so eddie did you get a date?

Eddie: yes I did! I'm going with Stacey wiseman

Jerry: swag! I'm going with grace

(Jack walks in)

Jack: hey guys!

Jerry: hey jack!

Eddie: I gotta go bye guys! See y'all tomorrow!

J, je: bye Eddie!

Jack: so who are you going with?

Jerry: grace wbu?

Jack: Lindsey

Jerry: does kim know?

Jack: yeah she was with me when she asked me.

Jerry: okay, she ok?

Jack: I think so, she didnt seam upset. I'll talk to her later


	3. Chapter 3: YOUR GOING WITH WHO!

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been busy in tennis and school, an basketball, and other crap. So hope y'all like this one!

(At the dojo, Kim is practicing and jack walks in, the day of the dance)

Jack: hey Kim

Kim: oh hi jack

Jack: you okay Kim?

Kim: yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Jack: because I'm going to the dance with Lindsey.

Kim: oh I'm totally over that.

Jack: cool. So who are you going with

Kim: Brody

Jack: Brody, really? That liar!

Kim: he's not a liar! Am I detecting a little jealousy, jack?

Jack: (high-pitched voice) what? Me, jealous? You've gotta be kidding me!

Kim: mmmmmmmhhhhhhh...

Jack:(rolls his eyes)

(Jerry, Milton and Eddie walk in the dojo)

Kim: hey guys!

Milton: hey kim! Did you find a date to the dance?

Kim: yep! I'm going with Brody!

(Silence)

Kim: what? Oh come on, you've gotta be kidding!

Milton: well... He locked me and Jerry in a closet!

Kim: yeah so? In still going with him.

Milton: but he's a black dragon! Remember the cotillion? They could do the same thing again.

Kim: I don't think so , Brody's changed a lot, so i don't think so. bye guys gotta get ready for the dance. See y'all there!

J, je, m, e: bye Kim!

Jerry: jack what did you do to her?

Jack: nothing! I swear!

Milton: we're not blaming you jack, are we Jerry?(looks at Jerry firmly)

Jerry: huh? Oh yea yeah!

Jack: whatever, I've gotta go get ready for the dance. Later guys!

Milton: we should get going to! Bye jack!


	4. Chapter 4: time for the dance!

Hey guys! Again sorry for the long wait on this been busy again.

Kim: where is he?

(Ding dong)

Kim: I'm coming!

Brody: hey hey kim!

Kim: hey Brody! Wow! You look amazing!

Brody: thanks you do too!

Kim:(blushes) awwwwww, thanks!(smiles)

Brody: shall we?(holds out his hand)

Kim: we shall(giggles, and takes his hand)

(With jack and Lindsey)

(Jack knocks on the door)

Lindsey: hey jacky!

Jack: hey Lindsey! Wow! You look great!

Lindsey: thanks. You too!

Jack: okay then! Lets go! (They link arms and walk to the dance)

(At the dance, Milton and Eddie are already there dateless.)

Jerry: hey guys! Where are your dates?

Milton: Julie got sick

Eddie: Stacey did too. Where's grace?

Jerry: oh, she had to go out of town.

(Kim and Brody walk in)

Kim: wow! This is AWSOME!

Brody: yep!

Kim: hey guys!

Je, m, e: hey kim!

Milton: wow kim! You look great!

Kim: thanks Milton!

Milton: no prob!

(Jack and Lindsey walk in)

Kim:(sarcastically) hi Lindsey.

Lindsey: kim.(sarcastically)

Kim: hey jack.

Jack: hey kim

(Kim's "jam" starts playing.)

Kim: oh yeah! This is my jam!(starts dancing terribly)

Brody: um, kim, people are staring.

Kim:(looks around embarrassed, and sits back down)

(Lindsey and Brody start flirting)

Kim: um Brody, what's are you doing?

Brody: kim?! I just, I, it's not what you think!

Kim: you cheated on me Brody! I thought you changed. But I was wrong!(runs out crying)

Jack: what just happened? Why did kim run out?

Lindsey: oh, she just can't take another girl flirting with her date, she's a wimp(smiles at Brody)

Jack: wait, so Brody broke her heart?

Brody: apparently.

Jack: that's it! (Stars fighting with Brody and wins) nobody messes with my girl!

Lindsey: wait jack! What about us?

Jack: we're through!

Lindsey: wait! Ugh! Hey Brody wanna dance?

Brody: sure!

(They start dancing, and jack goes out to find kim)


	5. Final chapter: Finally

Last chapter guys! This one was fun to write! Congrats to everyone who read my v-day story!

Shout outs to:

Amy

Swasome1

Kicknumber1fan

For getting the quote correctly answered! Y'all got it right! The correct answer: Karate Games!

Hope you dig this last chapter!

_About 10 minutes later he finds kim outside on the sidewalk crying. _

Jack: kim, are you okay?

Kim: I'm fine.

Jack: your crying kim

Kim: it's because I thought he changed, I was dead wrong.

Jack: I don't know why he would cheat on a girl like you kim.

Kim: what do you mean?

Jack: look at you! Your smart, talented, pretty, a guy would be stupid to cheat on you.

Kim: you mean that jack?

Jack: I do.

(It suddenly starts raining)

Jack: here kim, take my jacket.(puts the jacket on kim)

Kim: thanks jack.

Jack: no problem.(smiles)

(They both look into eachothers eyes, move in closer, and they "finally" kiss, she put her hands around his neck as he out his hand on her waist and held her. They kept doing this for 10 minutes)

Kim: how long have we been waiting for that?

Jack: too long.

Kim:(giggles) so does this mean, were like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?

Jack: I guess so. Should we go back in?

Kim: yeah.(smiles)

(Jack takes Kim's hand and they walk back in the gym and start dancing)

Kim: this night is perfect. I'll never forget it

Jack: I won't either...

Sorry this was short, I kinda had to get to the point, but I made it cute! R&R!


End file.
